Puddles of Rain
by crocus
Summary: ‘You’re job is to replace his mother.’ She took the job to escape everyone else. He gave her the job because his son needed a mother and because it gave him power over her. And having power over Hermione Granger is simply yummy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but a few unknown characters and the plot, if it's out there.

* * *

_Dear Mrs. Kensington, _

_Congratulations, your application for the job has been accepted. If you would meet me for dinner at the Crown's tomorrow night at seven o'clock, we can discuss the further details. _

_I am looking forward to meet you then. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Miss Rowe _

With a relieved smile Hermione Granger – Kensington folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. She was glad she was finally getting everything on track again. Sighing deeply she sank deep into the old grey couch to think about her life all over again.

She was 22 years old and until moments ago unemployed. She was living together with her best friend Harry, although it was more like living at his place because she has not paid her half of the rent for the last two months. Harry took it all right, he didn't mind to help her out and the money had never been a problem. He was a quite famous Seeker now, actually. But she didn't like taking things, not even from Harry. So she had been desperately looking for jobs the past few months, but things haven't been easy. Who would have thought Hermione Granger would have troubles finding a job.

Another thing about Hermione Granger that people wouldn't have expected is the fact that she was divorced, at this young age. Actually she was trying to get a divorce. But as the Wizarding Law stated clearly: _a wizard marriage must last for at least exactly one year (365 days) before there is the opportunity to file for divorce. Both parties must also be consent with the divorce. If there is a child born in this marriage, the couple must stay together for at least another year (365 days) before a divorce can be applied for_. There were two things preventing her getting the divorce: she was only married for 9 months and her husband was not quite agreeing on getting the divorce.

But this new job, although it was only as a nanny, it meant a lot to her. It was the symbol of her new start. Everything would be okay from now. She would eventually find a better job, get her divorce, find a nice man for once, get married, have ba……

'Hermione?' a worried male voice asked as the person was shaking her slightly. 'Are you okay?'

'Oh, I'm fine Harry.' Confused she sat up and blinked a few times. 'How was your date with Ginny?'

'Oh, fine.'

With a skeptical look she stared after her friend who walked away to hang his coat on the hallstand. 'Just fine?' she asked with a look almost demanding for more information.

'It's nothing.' He said shortly before disappearing into the kitchen.

'Hey, wait. We are not finished talking yet, Harry.' She said as she ran after him. 'What the hell is "_just fine_"? Did you fight with Ginny?'

'I didn't fight with Ginny, okay? She picked a fight with me!' he snapped angrily while he poured some juice into a glass on the kitchen sink. 'Why the hell do you girls always think that when something is wrong that the guy is always wrong.'

'Because you usually are?' she asked teasingly. 'Okay, sorry. Please oh mighty Harry, please do not poke my eyes out with a spoon.'

'Is that even possible?'

'I don't know, but let's not try.' She said matter-of-factly as she walked back to the couch. 'So tell me, what's wrong? No, let me rephrase that. What did she do wrong?'

Rolling his eyes he sat down on a fauteuil next to her and took a draught of his juice. 'Well, it's a kind of stupid, actually. I mean, I think it's probably the time of the month thing and well she was just acting irrational. It's nothing really.'

'It was about me, wasn't it?' she asked quietly.

She knew how Ginny thought about her living with Harry. Usually Ginny was really nice, but when it is about Harry, she could get quite nasty. On the other hand Hermione did understand why Ginny was so unhappy with their living situations. Three months ago something happened between her and Harry. She just moved out of her husband's house and Harry and Ginny were in a clench again. They had quite a few drinks that night and well… they kissed… passionately. Nothing else happened, though. Just kissing.

Passionately

'Ehm, well I did get the job. So if I work hard, I can be out in just a few months. Maybe a few weeks even.' She said, trying to be cheerily. 'So then this problem will be solved and maybe Ginny could even move in, if she wants to of course. Or when you two are ready for it, of course…'

'Hermione, you're babbling.' Harry said smiling for the first time he was home. 'It's okay. She'll get over it. I bet it's just her PMS-ing.'

She answered with a smile, although she was in no way assured. She was going to do her best to move out as soon as possible. Harry might not see the seriousness in this, but she knew that it was not a good thing if Ginny thinks your fighting with her for her man.

* * *

She was wearing her best clothes, she thought. A pair of black trousers, a nice baby blue blouse and a black blazer which she wore open. Very sophisticated was what Harry said. She wore her hair up but with a few strands loose, framing her face. As a finishing touch she wore some light pink lip gloss. She looked great, Ron had assured her. 

'Good evening, Miss. Can I help you?' a waiter asked as soon as she stepped in.

'Yes, there was a reservation made under the name Rowe, I believe.' She said nicely.

'Ah, I see. Follow me, Mrs Kensington.'

The waiter led her to the far back of the restaurant. It was quite a luxurious and expensive restaurant, Hermione noticed. The waiter opened a door for her and waited until she entered. The room was quite large. The walls were decorated with a dark red wine colour, the furniture was black. In the middle of the room there was a long table, with settings for only two people. But the most amazing thing about the room was the aquarium all around the room. It was about one meter above the floor and decorated lavishly.

'Good evening, Mrs Kensington?' a blonde headed woman said. She was sitting on one end of the table.

'I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Rowe.' Hermione said politely, as she stuck out her hand. It wasn't her first job interview, but it was most definitely the most impressive one she had ever had.

'I'm glad you are here. Do want anything to drink first?'

'Oh no, thank you. I'm fine.'

'Well, let's get started then.' She pulled out a map and put it open on the table. 'I see here that you are 22 year old, you are married but have no children of your own and you were valedictorian in high school.'

A little stunned by the dossier she appeared to have, Hermione just nodded. '_How did she get so many details of me? And valedictorian in high school? Is she a witch?_'

'Well, the child you are supposed to watch and take care of is Sam Montgomery Malfoy...'

'_Malfoy! Did she really just say Malfoy!_'

'He is four years old and you will be taking care of him the entire day and night. According to my boss, who will also be your boss if you decide to accept this offer, your salary will start at £1500,- including a place to stay. You will have at the utmost two days off a week, but that will be arranged later. Well, do you have any questions?' she asked as she watched Hermione with a smile.

'Ehm well…' '_Did I really hear the name Malfoy? It couldn't be him now could it? But I need this job, and the conditions are really good. But this is Malfoy we're talking about. Maybe it's another Malfoy. Yeah, it must be. "Malfoy Malfoy" would never come to the muggle world and ask for a nanny. _' 'What is really my job? I mean do I have to teach him anything, or is it just looking after him?' Hermione asked.

'You're job is to replace his mother.' A voice said behind her.

'Ah, Mr Malfoy. This is Mrs Kensington, the woman I was telling you about.' Miss Rowe said as she rose from her chair.

For a moment she froze on her spot. She didn't hear it right. It couldn't be "Malfoy Malfoy". He would rather be caught dead in pink underwear with a sign on his body saying he had always loved Harry-sodding-Potter than actually _be_ in the muggle world, to actually _live_ in the muggle world. Besides even if he had gone mental and moved to the muggle world, he would never hire a muggle to look after his precious little heir. This just cannot be "Malfoy Malfoy". '_See, there is logic in this world_.'

'You can go now, Miss Rowe.' A smooth male voice cut through the silence. He was watching her, interested. Hermione "Bookworm" Granger is actually soliciting for the position of _nanny, _the position of _his _nanny? Even a naked supermodel couldn't make him happier at the moment.

Although…

'_Oh gosh, the platinum blond hair, the blue eyes and that stupid "Malfoy" nose. Oh gosh, this can't be. Dear Lord, why are you doing this to me! I can't face him, not when I'm soliciting for the position of nanny, Merlin's beard his nanny! I have to get out of here, and soon. Is it me or are the walls coming after me?_'

'So _Mrs_ Kensington?' he asked with mild sarcasm. He enjoyed her almost squirming under his sight, knowing he caused her distress. 'Married already Granger?'

Anyone else would have been great, just great. Okay maybe Crabbe and Goyle would be the real low point but Malfoy was close too. Crabbe and Goyle were just stupid. He was down right creepy, besides his strong jaw line of course. And his blue, blue eyes. And his perfect toothpaste smile. And… '_This is not good. Maybe I could scream and that nice waiter guy will come and save me from the nasty, creepy ferret. But knowing him and his stupid, expensive taste, this room is probably soundproof._'

'It's none of your business, Malfoy.' She said with slight annoyance in her voice. 'Besides, I'm not the one who has a four year old. Practicing much?'

'Yes, actually. And _I'm_ not the one who is looking to be employed Granger, so leave the sarcasm to me.' His voice ever so smooth. 'Tell me, who is the lucky guy?'

She didn't miss the sarcasm in the word "_lucky"_ when he said it. She should just leave. Working for Malfoy, was she mad?

'_But what about Harry and Ginny?_'

'_Oh, bugger off, you little stupid voice inside of my head! I'm not in the mood_.' But then again, it is not a good thing to have Ginny Weasley thinking that you are fighting with her over _her_ man. Especially when that man is Mr Harry Potter himself, the first boy she ever loved. '_Ginny, I'm so going to hex you for your jealousy next time I see you._'

'That is of no importance, Malfoy. Besides I'm trying to get a divorce.' She said shortly.

He raised an eyebrow but decided not to push the matter, for tonight at least. He had a few doubts about getting a nanny, knowing the women out there and Sam's mood swings. But he had to; there was no way he could combine a four year old and a business. Thank God there was no annoying wife to bug him anymore. 'Well, Granger… should I be calling you Granger or Kensington?' he asked sadistically.

'Granger is perfectly fine.'

'Okay then Granger, do you have any experience with being a nanny?'

'Well, I used to baby sit the twins from the neighbours in the summer holidays. But other than that, not really. But kids do often like me.' She added.

'Fine. I'm giving you two weeks. If in the next two weeks I am not pleased with your work then I can fire you. No strings attached. After the two weeks, we'll set up a contract.' He said with his business voice.

'Fine.' she said, her eyes darkened. '_How dare he question my abilities to take care of a child? I'm Hermione Granger; I bested him out every year in Hogwarts! Wait, did I just get hired!_' 'When do you want me to start?'

'Tomorrow.' He sat down after he pulled the chair for her, like a gentleman would. His smirk was still vaguely hanging around his lips. Somewhere deep inside, very well not _that_ deep, the boyish urge he had to taunt her, to make her shake in rage, slowly surfaced. 'Have dinner with me? For old time's sake?'

Narrowing her eyes, she was wondering what he was up to again. Malfoy wasn't nice. Not at least he wanted something. As she sat down, his after shave intruded her nostrils. '_It suits him. It even smells expensive._' Silently she opened the menu lying on the table and took a look at all that this restaurant had to offer her.

'So, why are you in the muggle world?' she asked unable to stop her curiosity. 'I would have thought you'd end up being the next Minister of Magic. After pulling some strings here and there and dropping a few bags of Galleons, of course.' She added with a bright smile.

He sniggered at her obvious interest. 'Why, I'd never have guessed you cared Granger.' The comment earned him a roll of the eye from her. 'I was tired of constantly being in my father's shadow. In the Wizard world the Malfoy name meant power, prestige, money…'

'Corruption, evil, vileness…'

'Anyways…' he interrupted her while staring in her eyes. 'I wanted to build something up for myself. And I have.' He ended with a smirk.

'What is it that you are doing exactly? And don't tell me you are pursuing a career as a model.'

'No Granger, I'm not that vain.'

She only sniggered.

'Actually, I'm a casting director. I've done quite some pictures.'

Arching an eyebrow she wondered whether this is the Malfoy she knew or not. He might be a bit more mature than her memory served her, but still… a casting director. She would have thought something in business or law or something else that would have suited a slimy, cunning and sly Slytherin, but then again, there was one thing Draco Malfoy never ceased to do, and that was surprising her.

'So… how did you end up married and wanting for a divorce? Don't tell me you finally gave in to Potter, or was it Weasley? Wait, that can't be, considering the last name. Ah, don't tell me it is a muggle?' his annoying, yet quite charming voice intruded her thoughts.

Rolling her eyes she sighed and said: 'His name is Mark Kensington. I met him in the United States and a year later we married.'

'Why are you seeking for divorce now? Did he _finally_ discover your moods swings? Or was it your bad breath in the mornings?' he said, hinting her about their days sharing a common room. He sipped from his red wine, which magically appeared.

'This is a wizard restaurant?' she asked.

'Half.' He said while he leaned back in his chair. '_She's changed. She looks more mature, more experienced with life. Her hair has improved._' 'Blaise is the owner. There are some VIP rooms that are bewitched, but the rest is al mugglish.'

She nodded understanding. Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoy's best friends in Hogwarts as far as Hermione knew. He was one of the nice ones. She remembered that they had Muggle Studies together and of course Potions. He was quite a bright guy actually. 'Why did he open a restaurant? It doesn't seem like one pureblooded aristocrat would chose to do.'

'I guess he just always liked cooking.' Draco shrugged.

'Well, I'm going home. You can save that dinner for who ever you are going to meet later.'

'Jealous, Granger?'

'Of course, oh Draco this is the perfect moment for me to express my undying love for you.' She said with the most girly voice she could choke out. The fact that she had called him by his first name, although mockingly, had missed them both.

'I knew you couldn't withstand me, Granger. I'll send a car for you tomorrow at ten.' He said with his notorious smirk as he held the door open for her, as a gentleman ought to.

Shaking her head she left, giving him one last, brief smile. Somewhere deep down a little voice was telling her she shouldn't do it. It told her to go back and tell Malfoy to piss off. But of course Hermione didn't. This was her ticket to the better life. As soon as she had enough money, she will find a better and more suitable job. But for now, she believed, this was her best option.

* * *

'So, I probably won't see you until tonight.' Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and drank the last of her orange juice. 

'I still don't see why you accepted the job, Hermione. I mean, it's Malfoy.' Harry said as he put the dishes in the dishwasher.

'No actually, it is Malfoy's son.' She said matter of factly. 'And the conditions are great. I mean I only have to watch the kid and I get a place to live. I mean he actually probably for the first time in his live made a generous offer.'

'But this is Malfoy! And there is seriously no need for you to move out. I mean…'

'Harry, don't act like a four year old. And besides, now you and Ginny finally can have the apartment all for you.' She said at the door while wiggling her eyebrows. With a last wave and "bye" she left.

'Are you sure you're not married to Potter, Granger?' a voice asked her when she closed the door of the black Mercedes.

'Do you see any rings on the finger?' she said as she held out her perfectly manicured right hand. 'Besides, I can't believe that if Harry Potter was going to get married, that you wouldn't have heard of it. Even though you are living in the muggle world.'

'Ah, yes like you missed out the news of my wedding. It was all plastered over the cover of Witches Weekly for three weeks in a row.' He said smirking, although she thought there was a hint of displeasure.

'Ah Malfoy, if I didn't know you any better I would have thought you were hurt.' She said smiling. 'But coming back on the living in the muggle world subject. Why isn't your son raised up in the wizarding world? I thought the spawn of the spawn of Satan would have been brought much the same as his father.' The moment the comment left her mouth she knew she was out of line.

His lips formed a thin line on his face as his features hardened. 'You can talk about me all you want Granger, but don't you dare to judge my boy. You haven't even met him yet. And considering you always were the one who was bitching about no prejudices, it is quite amusing to hear that coming from your mouth.'

Her cheeks were flushed, she knew it. damn it, why couldn't she hide her feelings better? She shouldn't have said that. She should apologize. 'Malfoy, I'm… I'm sor-'

'Don't say you're sorry, unless you mean it Granger. Otherwise you'll be just wasting my time and your breath.'

Arguing with him was of no use. She knew that by now. After sharing living quarters with him for a whole school year she knew a few things about Malfoy's habits. And one thing you should never do is trying to argue with him when he is pissed off. And he was pissed off now.

After another ten minutes the car finally stopped. The silence inside was getting a bit too awkward for her likings. She had tried to make eye contact with him for a few times but he just kept staring in front of him. 'Stubborn ass.' She said under her breath.

They've stopped in front of a very white mansion with two big pilasters. Her first impression was that the street was quiet and that the house looked rich (of course) and clean, like it was built only minutes ago clean. She followed Malfoy to the front door. Once inside she took of her coat, which a butler immediately took from her.

'Thomas, would you call Sam for me? Tell him to come down to my study.' He said as he walked on.

'Yes, sir.' Thomas answered with a slight bow.

Hermione gave Thomas a small smile as she quickly followed Malfoy to his study. As she tried to follow Malfoy as best as she can, he was walking quite fast, she also tried to get a good look at the great paintings that were hanging in the house. There were a few amazing ones. 'Your collection is almost as impressive as one would find in an art gallery, Malfoy.'

'Almost? Well Granger, what did I just tell you. Don't judge so fast. You haven't seen the rest yet.' he said smirking.

'Daddy, who is that woman?'

A/N: Well, it would do your karma good if you'd tell me how it was, and whether it's worth it to continue or not. Constructive criticism very appreciated. Thanks a lot, guys.


End file.
